The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) requires telecommunications providers to assist law enforcement in the performance of electronic surveillance pursuant to a court order or other lawful authorization. For example, CALEA mandates that a telecommunications provider design and implement its communication network(s) such that, with proper authorization, calls associated with a targeted device in the network may be monitored. In a typical implementation, a call between a target device and a far-end device is monitored by routing the media or other data streams between the two devices through a monitoring device or other monitoring function.